


宵待草

by Sliveroflight



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 大正AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliveroflight/pseuds/Sliveroflight
Summary: 大正时期背景，剧作家町田X演员赤楚枯萎后的宵待草会变成血的颜色，一眼望过去，像燃烧的火焰一样。
Relationships: Keitaeiji, Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji, 町田啓太/赤楚衛二, 町赤
Kudos: 9





	1. 一

热腾腾的水汽从清野脸上拂过，在发梢凝成细小的水珠，他身着白色浴衣，双臂枕在栏杆上，静默地望着雨中的温泉。仿佛察觉到什么，清野侧过脸，下半张面孔还埋在臂弯里，只露出一双眼睛，很慢地一眨。暗夜里，浅褐色的瞳仁也沾染了夜色，乌沉沉的，眼神却像雪一样，飘向朝他走来的纯子。

这便是清野与纯子的第一次邂逅。

时隔一年，町田终于再次拾起笔，写下了《情人》的第一幕。为这一幕，他修改了数遍文稿，但仍然迟迟无法敲定清野的第一句台词，倘如传闻到东京，想必又会遭到耻笑吧——曾经蜚声浅草的剧作家，如今竟然才思枯竭到这等地步。

此时是大正九年（1920年）十二月末的晚上，冬雪之下的伊香保尤为寂静，像是被绵厚的雪吸纳了似的，四下里没有任何声音，只漂浮着雾一般的寒气。町田坐在窗前，将揉成团的稿纸抛掷在地上，疲惫地阖上了眼。

初秋的时候，町田从东京回到群马，寄住在伊香保的岸权旅馆，一晃已过去数月。这些日子，町田只字未写，双足犹如陷进一片纯白的雪地，无法也没有勇气向前迈出半步。他沉耽于焦愁中排解不得，只好付与梦中，昼夜颠倒，常常一睡便是半日，直到在这样的深夜醒来。

町田慢慢睁开眼，被胸中涌动的浊气搅扰得烦闷异常，他披上外套，推开房门，向旅馆的露天温泉走去。雪还在下着，木屐在湿滑的石板上发出“嗒嗒”的细声，在缭绕的水汽与寒气中，栏杆边隐约有一道人影。从雾中飘来的眼神落在町田身上时，木屐擦出了一声钝响。

那是他想象中的清野的眼睛。町田停在原地，以为自己还沉在梦中。令他更加意外的是，那人立直身体，向他走来，从白色浴衣下伸出一只手，清晰而敬重地称呼他：“町田先生。”

澄净，透明，还有些许连他自己也未觉知的清愁，像雪一样的，清野的眼神。町田勉强撑起一点笑，问道：“不知阁下是……”

“初次见面，我是秋叶座的赤楚卫。”对方很快报上姓名。

秋叶座是前年才兴起的小剧团，凭借几部叫座的新派爱情悲剧在浅草崭露头角，因为与主办人是旧识，町田对此有些印象，只是对于“赤楚卫”这个名字实在陌生，甚至这是他第一次听到“赤楚”这个姓氏。他保持着礼貌的姿态，略含自嘲地答道：“抱歉，我离开浅草已久，对于那里的人和事不大熟悉了。”

赤楚笑着摇摇头，有些替他解围的意思，“一个无名小卒而已，您理当是不认识的，我只是仰慕先生，所以才冒昧打扰，如果唐突了您，请先生见谅。”接着又补充道：“顺便一提，您的作品我都很喜欢，尤其是《桔梗》，结局美丽得让人心碎呢。”

那是一部以悲剧收尾的爱情剧，讲述了一段无望的、压抑的爱情，在去年春天首次公演，然而秋天便因为女演员小泽芳惠的意外去世而终止。那本是他最珍视的作品，也因此成为了不愿提及的隐痛。

町田凝神看了他片刻，却见他神情真挚，并无恶意，对这个漂亮的年轻人又多了一分探究，“不介意的话，赤楚君明日是否有空与我一起喝茶？我想听一听赤楚君的看法。”

赤楚眨了眨清亮的眼睛，极力压制住嘴角的笑意，向町田深深鞠了一躬，“荣幸之至。”

当晚，町田改变了主意，让纯子而非清野道出了故事的第一句台词。纯子望着清野，轻声说：“先生，此前我并没有见过您，虽然这样说或许很唐突，但我还是想告诉您，您的眼睛实在很美丽。”

町田右手的食指缓缓划过稿纸，在墨迹初干的文字上凭空勾勒出一抹眼尾，无声地念出下一句：“因为下雨而消失的今晚的月亮，如果能看到的话，一定就是您眼睛的形状吧。”

从房间的窗户望出去，远处被雪覆盖着的榛名山和赤城山，与天空消隐了界线，犹如一痕淡淡的水墨，和伊香保一并在清晨中沉睡着。町田一夜未眠，坐在乱糟糟的废纸堆里，用手支起额头，浅浅地闭着眼睛小憩。

《情人》的剧本依旧进展无几。陷入穷途一心求死的画家，背负着杀人罪恶的女仆，两个末路人的短暂邂逅，尽管故事雏形已在他脑中被反复描摹，但他仍在忌惮那段空白——《桔梗》停演后不久他便离开了浅草，至今已有一年未推出任何新作，那件事如同魅影依附着他，始终阻止他在雪地里踩下第一个脚印。

“笃笃”，敲门声唤醒了假寐中的町田，是旅馆来送早餐的仆人。他看着餐盘上的食物，但毫无胃口，便强迫自己先去洗脸。双手浸泡在温热的水流中，才稍稍恢复了人的意识，町田抬起头，墙上的镜子映出一张湿漉漉的、苦闷的脸。与镜中人对视的一刹那，他想起昨晚的那个年轻人。

清野就像是町田切下自己的一半心脏，然后用他的不得志、虚幻的理想和爱，如此捏塑出来的一个影子，如今，那影子有了血肉，竟然活生生地出现在他面前。只看那双眼睛，町田就知道，赤楚是出演清野的最佳人选。

他与赤楚约在中午见面，两人临窗而坐，町田将盛着汤之花馒头的碟子推向赤楚，微笑道：“请用。”赤楚却露出歉然的神色，“多谢先生，只不过我对小麦过敏，恐怕不能享用了。”

接着他便开始向町田解释起缘由。原来不止是小麦，赤楚甚至对数十种食物都过敏得厉害，加上自幼体弱，他的父母为此寻遍名医，还曾在热田神宫祈求神灵赐予赤楚二十岁之寿。“大概是神灵保佑，总之今年平安地度过了二十岁，于是在生日那天特地去了热田神宫还愿。”

町田这才注意去看他的身体，他的皮肤比其他人更加细白，几乎能看见下面青色的血管，他忽然明白了赤楚身上那种易碎的气质来源于哪里。

赤楚的口吻依旧很平和，似乎对这样的人生并没有任何怨怼，“十六岁到东京求学，加入了学校的剧团，那时候我就希望成为一名演员，可是父母只想让我普通地、安稳地活着。前二十年我的确是这样做的，但山始终在那里，那种想要登上去看一看的心情，先生应该明白吧？”

“我明白。”町田一动不动地注视着他。

“所以今年春天我瞒着他们，被一位朋友介绍到浅草的秋叶座，现在还是一名最末的配演。”他笑了笑，继续说道：“不过到了秋天还是被他们发现了，加上那场流感还没有要结束的迹象，父亲一定要我到伊香保来疗养。”说到这里，他突然反应过来，“啊”了一声，不好意思地低头致歉，“在先生面前却不停地在说我的事情，太失礼了。”

町田很轻地摇摇头，笑道：“没关系，今天对赤楚君了解得更多一些了呢。说起来，明明是悲剧，赤楚君为什么会喜欢《桔梗》？”

提到戏剧，赤楚的神态变得认真起来，“人性幽微的挣扎，爱而不得的苦痛，悲剧中蕴藏着更深沉的美丽，先生不觉得吗？就像火焰一样，虽然短暂，但熄灭后还会一直在心里燃烧，我就是被这样的美丽深深吸引着。”

直到赤楚担忧地叫了一句“先生”，町田才意识到自己沉默了很久。他望向窗外，山顶白雪皑皑，“但是雪下得太久，火焰也熄灭了太久，恐怕无法再点燃了。”他收回目光，淡淡地笑着，“赤楚君应该也听过吧，如同这片白茫茫的雪一般，他们说町田启太已经江郎才尽，写不出佳作了。”

“不是这样的。”赤楚断然道：“我看过很多先生的作品，也远远地见过您，可是见到先生本人之后，我才知道您为什么会写出那样动人的作品，”他郑重地看着町田，“您本身就是很美丽的人。”

如此大胆的发言让町田吃了一惊，但转瞬间，他又感觉到一丝轻快，已经枯萎的心，有那么一刻似乎被触碰到了。他回望着那双眼睛，问道：“如果因为害怕破坏这片雪地，不敢踏出第一步呢？”

“再不完美的脚印，只要停下来等一等，最后也都会被雪覆盖的，”赤楚清澈的目光静静流向町田，“雪一直在下，不是吗？”


	2. 二

石段街共有三百一十五级石阶，据说一口气走完这些石阶，就能愿望成真。赤楚说出这句话时，町田和他正走在下雪的街道上。从旅馆出来，时间已迫近黄昏，从此处的石阶向上看，伊香保神社的鸟居伫立在最后一阶，隐没于昏昧的光线和众多建筑中，只看见一角被雪覆盖的笠木。

“所以，赤楚君的愿望成真了吗？”

“其实我走到第三百个石阶就停下了。”

“为什么？”

听到町田这么问，赤楚便笑起来，有种孩子气的稚拙，“因为我还没想好许什么愿。”

天色向晚，周边的街铺渐次亮起洋灯，他们各撑一把伞，从灯和雪辉映的光晕中穿过，慢慢拾阶而上。赤楚继续说着：“说这种话也许会觉得是在搪塞，但我的确没有什么愿望，实在要说的话——”他停了停，接着扬起了嘴角，“眼即是心，目之所见也会随心而变，我希望这双眼睛可以一直看到好的风景。”

鹅毛似的雪簌簌地扑落在伞檐，有几片沾在他的睫毛上，随着呼出的白气微微颤动，赤楚望着远处，町田却在看他，“赤楚君总是能不经意说出了不起的话。”

赤楚因为寒冷稍显苍白的脸颊透出一丝淡红，他飞快地看了一眼町田，再次现出赧然的神情，“啊，抱歉，我又在自顾自地说些奇怪的话了。”

“不，赤楚君太看低自己了，”町田用柔和却肯定的语气说：“人究竟要怎样活着，很多人即使到了我这个年纪也没能明白，而你已经很清楚了，不如说，在赤楚君面前我才是那个惭愧的人。”

赤楚第一次从别人口中听到这样的称赞，他怔怔地立在那里，像是不知道如何安放手脚似的，等回过神，已经兀自向前迈出了几级石阶，而后他蓦地停下来，转过身面向町田，深深弯下腰，“先生！请您继续写下去！”

伞斜斜地歪在一旁，雪花顷刻落了他满肩，背后，有一盏灯笼正被女佣高高举起，悬在屋檐下，像一轮昏黄的月亮，摇摇晃晃，将赤楚的身形笼罩在光影里，隔壁咖啡馆的留声机传来沉郁的女声：

等待啊 一心地等待 那人不再来  
盼夜幕 宵待草煞是无奈  
今晚的月亮 似乎也不愿出来

此情此景，宛如梦中。町田望着赤楚，被慑住心神一般，久久没有说话。纯子——他在心里默默唤道。

町田把这轮月亮写在了清野的画里。远离故乡、颠沛流离的清野，在异乡的旅馆画下了最后一幅画。身着淡黄色和服的女子站在河鹿桥上，硕大的金黄色圆月从背后升起，她低垂下洁白的脖颈，注视着别处，手中是一朵盛放的宵待草。

那是清野眼中的纯子。下着雨的傍晚，雨水在房檐下连成一线，风吹向纸窗，清野看着画中人，在她唇上点下最后一抹朱红。纯子伏在窗底的榻榻米上，正睡得深沉，街灯的光线照着黄昏的雨，映在她的头发上，模糊成了昏黄的、暧昧的影子。这就是他们的最后一晚，两人的恋情如同暮生朝死的宵待草，过了今晚，明天就要凋零。

町田放下笔，想要拿起杯子喝口茶，却发觉自己的手在发抖，他深吸一口气，推开窗，东边朝阳初升，惨淡的日光透过云层，轻柔地覆在积雪之上，接连下了几日的雪终于停了。

他把剧本递给赤楚时，对方睁大眼睛，不可置信地问：“我真的可以看吗？”

“ 赤楚君是第一位读者。”町田微笑点头。

赤楚这才小心翼翼地接过来。在他低头读剧本的时候，町田握着茶杯靠在窗边，一直静静地看他，赤楚看得认真，等他读完最后一页时，杯中的茶水已经凉透了。

“赤楚君？”

没有回答。町田坐到对面，才看见赤楚眼眶微红，似乎沉浸在悲伤中，他便也没有说话，就这样沉默地陪着他。

“淡黄色的花瓣凋谢之后，会变成血的颜色，一眼望过去，像燃烧的火焰一样，”赤楚突然说，“清野最后见到的，就是那样的景色吧。”

被诬陷的纯子最终没能洗脱杀人罪名，纯子死去的当天晚上，清野在开满宵待草的河鹿桥边烧掉了那副画，然后在清晨割腕自尽，随她一起殉情而死，至此，便是故事的最后一幕。

“不知道这么说是不是违背了先生的本意，对清野来说，也许死亡并不是一件悲伤的事。”

“怎么说？”

“这世上也有充满欺瞒、猜忌和占有的爱，或者说，那不能称为爱，只是消耗而已，能真切地爱着本来的对方，哪怕只是一个晚上，也已经足够了。所以，如果说最初的寻死是走投无路，那么最后的死亡不过是爱的一种选择。”赤楚抬起头，湿润的目光投向町田，“在死去的那一刻，他一定是微笑着的。”

那双眼睛，确切无疑是清野的眼睛，这个纯白的、无暇的年轻人，仿佛是为了这个故事才出现在他面前。町田心中无端涌起雪一般的柔情，他伸出手，轻轻拭去赤楚眼角的泪，手指细细地描摹着他的眼尾，“赤楚君，很适合清野。”

如此亲密的接触，令赤楚生出一种奇异的感觉，他目不转睛地看着町田，任由那只手缓缓地抚摸着自己的脸，“如果没有赤楚君，这个故事或许会出现得更晚，谢谢你。”

“先生……”赤楚低低开口。

“我想把这个故事留给赤楚君，除了你，我想不出还有谁可以出演清野。”

赤楚身体一震，不禁向后退缩了一下，町田的手悬在半空，慢慢垂了下来，他有些不知所措地低下头，“我只是一个不入流的配演，怎么、怎么能……只怕会辜负了先生的心血之作。”

“不，我说过，你把自己看得太低了。”町田这次握住了他的手，“我只有一个问题，那座山，你还想爬上去看一看吗？”

那只手轻柔而温暖，却仿佛有不容抗拒的力量，一点一点将他拉进漩涡，赤楚张了张嘴巴，发出梦呓般的声音：“我想和先生一起。”

“我会帮你成为清野。”从町田漂亮的薄唇中，他得到了一个诱人的承诺。


	3. 三

他们约定每日正午会面，共读剧本，但在一起时，更多时候只是在聊一些无关的话，譬如喜欢吃的食物，最近读的书，都是普通甚至琐碎的日常小事，除此以外，清野是谈论最多的名字。

这天是个难得晴朗的日子，没有一点风，庭院里的积雪白得耀眼，明晃晃的，赤楚坐在和室的门廊上，手指刚揭过一页剧本。町田坐在旁边，正在读一封信，他最近总在写信，每隔几日便要寄去东京，却回信寥寥，直到今天终于收到了第一封来信。

“像这样或是像那样，都是一样地活着，没有分别，他们能够因才华将我供奉神坛，也可以因此让我跌落深渊，纯子小姐，这就是我的人生，行走在冰面上的，摇摇欲坠的人生。”

赤楚低声读着台词，到这里停下来，望了一眼沉思中的町田。阳光照拂着那张无比美丽的脸，散发出柔和的金色光晕，令人移不开视线，在光的阴影里，却又有着微不可见的忧愁。

第一次读剧本时，清野就让他想到了町田。在还没有加入秋叶座之前，他便听说过大正八年那件悲哀的事。《桔梗》上演后不久，浅草传出了町田与小泽芳惠的绯闻——传言剧中作家和多个情妇的畸恋正是两人恋情的影射。在沸沸扬扬的流言声中，小泽毫无缘由地自杀了，有人说，小泽正是因为入戏过深，才选择像结局一样结束自己。尽管并没有证据坐实，但三人成虎，众口铄金，仍然有不少人信以为真，借此鄙夷町田，说他不过是空有才华的道貌岸然之徒。

赤楚自然从未相信过，然而不知为什么，町田始终不曾为自己辩白，于是，他们距离得越近，赤楚就越贪心，有那么一些像现在这样的时刻，比起剧本，他更想读一读町田的心，在冰面之下流动的，究竟是怎样的暗涌。

町田忽然看向他，露出探询的目光，这一次赤楚没有躲避，径直问道：“我一直有个问题想问先生，为什么觉得我适合清野，因为您好像十分笃定，这让我更好奇了。”

拿着信笺的手停滞了一下，町田先是下意识笑了笑，然后向庭院看去，“看到这些雪了吗？洁白，无暇，以至于让人感觉虚无，注定无法久留，清野，就是和雪一样的存在，第一次见到赤楚君，我也有相同的感受。”

“可是，我觉得清野更像先生。”赤楚鼓足勇气，继续道：“无论是被称作天才，还是被业界摒弃，清野都是游离的，他好像从来不归属于任何地方，也没有什么值得他留驻，这样说也许过于冒犯了，但是，我从他身上，看到了您的影子。”

町田没有说话，隔了片刻才用轻松的语气说：“能看穿人心的赤楚君真是可怕啊。”他依然笑着，却很快将信笺和剧本收拾好，然后对赤楚道：“抱歉，我有一封急信要回复，先回去了。”

赤楚看着他的背影，明明想叫他留下，最后却什么话也没有说，他懊恼地挠了挠头，不觉将视线移向那些积雪，然后把脸埋在掌心里，浅浅地叹了口气。

直到月亮升起，町田也没有从房间出来。赤楚有些坐立不安，他等了又等，发现仆人送去的晚餐一直放在门外，丝毫没有动过的迹象，终于按捺不住，敲响了町田的房门，“先生，如果我说的那些话冒犯到了您，还请您原谅。”

出乎意料地，没有让他等太久，町田便拉开了门。房间里没有点灯，只有一盏烛台亮着，在墙上映出颤动的影子，町田站在那里，神情中看不到一丝不悦，微笑着说：“赤楚君怎么突然向我道歉，我只是写信入了神，忘记了时间。”

他请赤楚进来，从桌上取出一封信递给他，信笺的落款处印着一片小小的红叶，赤楚立刻认出那是秋叶座主办人竹内松茂的印章，他讶然地抬起头，吃惊道：“您直接给竹内先生写了信？”

“我和竹内多年前有过私交，他这个人最喜欢悲剧，你也知道的，”町田不露痕迹地轻轻一笑，“信上说，他很喜欢这个剧本，希望我推荐一位合适的男演员。”

“所以……“

町田的目光印证了他的想法，“我推荐了你。”

赤楚突然为自己对町田的私自揣度感到愧疚，继而自心间涌出一股感动，他端正地跪坐在町田面前，深深俯下身，“能被先生如此信任实在不安，但是，既然这是您的决定，即使拼上全部的力气，我也决不辜负先生的心意！”

下一刻，町田的手托住了他的肩，再次用那种诱惑的语气低声道：“今天，请赤楚君记住我的话，是我创造了清野，而你就是清野，这一点永远无须怀疑。”

那究竟是怎样的一双手，赤楚有些出神地想，总是让他无法拒绝，甚至有那么一闪念，他甘愿变作一尊净琉璃人偶，将全部的身与心都交到眼前这个人手中。

像是如他所愿，这双手从肩膀慢慢移到下巴，然后抚上了他的脸，“赤楚君的眼睛，能看透人心呢，被这样的眼睛注视着，我有时也会感觉害怕。”町田将手掌覆在赤楚的双目上，睫毛仿佛一双蝶翅，在掌心里颤抖着，他叹息着将嘴唇轻轻贴上去，在手背上留下了一个吻，“也许有一天，出现在你面前的，是一个陌生的我，到了那一天，你会想逃走的。”

月光无声地流动，泼洒在他们身上，赤楚无来由地感到一阵伤心，町田的手掌仿佛一块滚烫的烙印，让他又痛又热，他任由自己沉陷在黑暗中，急迫地向町田许诺：“不会的，我会始终跟随着先生，请您相信我。”

手掌忽然移开了，赤楚被突如其来的月光刺痛了眼，他极力迫使自己的视线集中在町田脸上，看见他露出一个薄薄的笑容，“我当然相信赤楚君，只是，我不相信自己。”

这次换赤楚握住了那双手，他用微凉的手指紧紧抓住町田，眼神毫不动摇，“我相信先生，这双眼睛，这双手，都深深地相信着您。”然后，他低下身子，在町田的掌心留下了一个吻，“我愿意为先生付出所有。”

町田垂下眼睛，感觉有什么在胸口涌动着，这个勇敢的年轻人，正毫无保留地将自己交付给他，犹如将灵魂献祭给撒旦，他顺势捧住赤楚的脸，深深望进他的眼底，“什么都愿意吗？”

“是。”

“名字也愿意舍弃吗？”

“……愿意。”

“那么，从此以后你的名字就是赤楚卫二。”

独属于他一个人的，赤楚卫二。


	4. 四

隅田川河畔的樱花绽出第一枝花苞时，秋叶座张贴出了《情人》正式公演的海报。尽管赤楚卫二对观众来说是一个全然陌生的名字，但秋叶座的当家花旦松岛歌子，和消失一年重返新剧界的町田启太，已经足够在浅草掀起波澜。

人们对町田的复出之作猜测纷纷，而町田回到睽违已久的东京，依然深居简出，鲜少露面。与他的平静相比，赤楚显然过于紧张了，在最近的几场排演中，即使此前多番练习也从未说错的台词，都变得生疏了起来。每当这时，赤楚就会在心里默念自己的名字，仿佛这样念上几遍，徘徊的乌云就会消散。“赤楚卫二”成了町田施给他的咒。

又或许，他这么不安，只是因为町田不在。

首次排演那天，町田从头到尾未发一语，直到结束后赤楚走到他面前，脸上才稍稍露出了浅笑，却也是恍惚的，“赤楚君已经成为清野了。”

赤楚还沉浸在情绪中没有平复，听到他这么说，略显哀愁的眼睛忽然一亮，“真的吗？”

“想到这样的清野不久之后会被更多人看见，甚至觉得嫉妒起来了呢。”町田似笑非笑。

这之后，他便再也没有出现过。

在首演的前一天，那个咒也终于失效了，赤楚突然失去了信心，无论如何，他都无法说服自己就是清野。想见到町田，想听到町田的声音，想被町田的手抚摸，脑海里全部都是这些念头，赤楚第一次意识到自己竟然如此渴望他。

晚上，他来到町田的住所外，轻轻敲了敲门。等待的间隙，赤楚看向天上的月亮，想起上一次和町田见面还是满月，今晚却只剩下了一弯银钩，在他发呆的时候，门开了。

“先生。”赤楚怔怔地叫了一声。

町田似乎刚刚沐浴过，头发还有些湿，浴衣的腰带松松垮垮地系着，身上散发出清凉的香气。见到赤楚，町田没有惊讶，像是早知道他会来似的，将赤楚请了进去。

他们面对面跪坐在叠席上，町田倒了一杯热水递过去，“睡不着吗？”

“我，很想见您。”声音忽然哽咽了。

町田一半的面容藏在灯影里，看不清是什么神情，“赤楚君看起来很害怕。”

“是，我很害怕，害怕明天让先生蒙羞。”

“不记得了吗？我说过，你永远无须怀疑。”

“我记得，我当然记得，但是……”不够，还不够，连日来的不安、寂寞和思念在这一瞬间击溃了他，“为什么您不再来看我了，我一直在等您。”

过于纯粹的事物往往消失得很快，站在舞台上的赤楚，比他预想中更夺目，是被太阳照耀的雪，也是月亮下的那朵宵待草，越是怕失去，越不敢触碰。而明天之后，这样的美却要赤裸裸地袒露给世人看，每次这样一想，他就无法停息妒火。

町田不知道是不是该庆幸房间只有一盏昏暗的油灯，把身体彻底藏在阴影中，仿佛便可以掩盖这些不可示人的情绪。一双手却从光明处伸向他，轻轻覆在手背上，“先生，我很想您。”十指从指间一寸一寸地探进去，然后抓住了他，“没有先生，我该怎么成为清野。”

“赤楚君，有时候很像小孩子。”町田像是认命般，发出一声叹息的低语，目光从他的额头流向眼睛，然后是鼻子，再是嘴唇，“总是说出让人拒绝不了的话。”最后，他慢慢俯下身，吻住了赤楚。

倒下去的那一刻，赤楚感觉自己跌落到了火中，一只手被町田用力按在地上，十指越缠越紧，几乎让他发痛，而那个吻也像是要掠去他全部的呼吸似的，滚烫的气息充盈在齿间，不留一丝空隙，无论舌头怎么躲避，都会被町田捉住，吮吸着，啮噬着，一点一点攫取走他全身的力气。

他感到一种愉快的痛苦。

另一只手慢慢攀附上町田的脖子，将他向自己拉得更近，在喘息的顷刻，赤楚轻轻咬住了他的上唇——每次说话时都会微微翘起的，微笑时会形成诱人弧度的，町田先生的唇。

初春的夜晚逐渐变得燥热，脖子、手臂和小腿如同共生的藤蔓交缠在一起，赤楚紧紧环住町田的背，将他的硕大全部接纳，一瞬间，额头渗出了薄薄的汗。一下，再一下，身体在汗水中颠簸着，又痛，又快乐，他觉得自己就快要溺毙在这个潮湿的春夜里。

“摸一摸我的脸……”明明已经要在快感中窒息了，却还是觉得不够，他用湿漉漉的眼睛看着町田，低声乞求。

这片纯白的雪正在被他摧毁，沾染上他的颜色，即将被无数人观睹的那轮月亮，现在也只属于他，町田心中被负罪和餍足的火焰烧灼着，一同折磨着他的，还有嫉妒、欲望、压抑……他知道自己卑劣无耻，任由这个年轻人在引诱下一步一步走向这片沼泽，但也始终清醒地看着自己泥足深陷。

他才是应该害怕的那个人。

手指从脸颊缓缓移到赤楚湿润的眼尾，町田没有勇气再去看那双眼睛，一面低头吻了上去，一面毫不留情地、恶狠狠地往最深处顶撞，直至完全吞没。

他将自己彻底抛入情欲的孽火，不顾一切地毁灭着这具肉体。

眼泪随着断续的呻吟声不断从眼角涌出来，但赤楚感觉自己的心被极度的喜悦涨满，他幸福得发抖。“先生，”他哭泣着说，“请帮我……帮我成为清野，别丢下我……”

“我在这里……”町田痛苦地呢喃着，像是情人间的呓语，舌尖在他的耳垂轻柔舔舐，然后牙齿咬了上去，“创造你的人是我，你永远属于我。”

如果这是他注定的命运，就让他继续堕落吧。

在巨大的欢愉中，赤楚深深咬住了町田的肩膀。他们的身体如此紧密地交合在一起，从来没有哪一刻如眼下这样亲密，他想，此刻他才得到了真正的承诺。


	5. 五

《情人》的首演大获好评。松岛歌子的演技自然无可挑剔，她将纯子的美丽、无助与哀怜展现得淋漓尽致，然而真正让观众惊奇的是赤楚卫二这个名不见经传的新人。与其说是在表演，不如说他本身就是清野，每一句话都仿佛从心间自然流出，举手投足全无雕饰痕迹，与松岛歌子同台也毫不逊色，或者说，正是他那如白雪般纯净的特质深深打动了观众。

公演结束当晚，剧团来到洋食餐馆庆祝，松岛和赤楚作为主演，也是今晚庆功宴的主角，而此剧最大的幕后功臣町田在散场后就消失了踪影。秋叶座的主办人竹内松茂坐在上席，一边喝酒一边微笑地看大家聊天，并不怎么参与对话。

这些成员中赤楚的年纪最小，加上为人纯善天真，一向很受大家喜欢，这次破例担当主演也无人提出异议，甚至在首演结束后，所有人都更加笃信这个角色注定属于他。赤楚明白，作为新人能够如此幸运，一切都有赖竹内的关照。

竹内是个温和文雅的人，赤楚恭敬地向他道谢，他却说：“如果不是町田极力推荐，我就错失赤楚君这么动人的表演了。”赤楚有些不好意思，又好奇道：“我听町田先生说，两位是旧相识。”

“大学的时候我们在同一家社团，”他很是感慨，“刚认识的时候还都只有二十岁，仔细想想，居然已经过去十年了啊。”

“二十岁的町田先生是什么样子？”

竹内喝了口酒，抿着唇笑道：“二十岁的町田可是美男子呢，不是说美丽的事物会引来灾祸吗，他就是那样的人，多少女人为了他忧伤心碎，真是让人嫉妒。”

赤楚陡然想起了那件事，“竹内先生还记得小泽芳惠吗？”

“嗯，一场无妄之灾，町田为此吃了很大苦头。”他叹息地摇摇头，“刚才我说的不过是玩笑罢了，他是个相当正派的人，不会对女人做那样的事。至于小泽的死，我想他应该有自己的苦衷，町田这个人就是这样的，什么都藏在心里。”

关于这一点，他当然也很清楚，赤楚苦笑了一下。

聚餐过半，喝了几小杯威士忌的赤楚终于有些醉了，脸颊红通通的，说话的声音也变得又轻又软。长他几岁的松岛和柔弱的纯子截然相反，本性直率活泼，平时就喜欢和赤楚开玩笑，现在见他这副样子，便笑着打趣道：“赤楚君这样看起来明明还是小孩子嘛。”

赤楚半睁着眼睛笑了笑，一本正经地竖起手指，然后说：“松岛前辈，我今年二十一岁了，二十一岁了哦，已经是可以随便喝威士忌的年纪了。”

“会说这种话的人就是小孩子。”松岛冲他眨了下眼。

在场的人立刻发出一阵大笑，竹内也无奈地笑了，对赤楚说：“赤楚君还好吗？要不要回去休息？”

“再喝……再喝一点点……开心，一点点不开心。”赤楚语无伦次，显然是醉过头了。

町田进来时见到的就是这样醉得东倒西歪的赤楚，因为被旁边的人搂住了肩膀，才没有倒下去。大家见到他突然出现都吓了一跳，只有竹内对他点了下头。

町田略一颔首，算是打过招呼，然后不着痕迹地从那个人怀里揽过赤楚，轻柔地捧住他的脸，让脑袋卧在自己肩上。闭着眼睛的赤楚蹭了蹭他的颈窝，安静地不动了。

松岛笑眯眯地邀请他，“町田先生，留下喝杯酒呀。”

“抱歉，赤楚君喝醉了，我先送他回去，”町田淡笑着拒绝了她，“不能和各位一起继续，失礼了。”像是替赤楚道歉似的，町田微微欠了欠身，随后便拥着怀里的人离开了，留下其他人面面相觑。

“他们居然要好到这种地步了吗？”松岛支着下巴看向两人的背影，若有所思，“想不到拒人千里的町田先生还有温柔的一面呢。怎么办，我开始有点相信那个传闻了，哪个女人不会爱他，被那么爱一次死掉也甘愿呐。”

竹内沉默着喝了一口酒，将心中刚才激起的惊诧压了下去。他始终没有把关于町田的传闻当过真，因为他太了解那个人，永远封闭着自己，用温和的礼貌拒绝任何人靠近，更不会对谁做出刚才那样亲密的举动。他想到什么，幽幽地叹了口气。

赤楚做了一个梦。应该是二十岁的町田，背对他站在河鹿桥边，月亮不见了，河边长满枯萎的宵待草，黑沉沉的夜幕下，犹如满目的血，火焰从他足下蔓延开，静静地燃烧着，那人回过头来，却是他自己的脸。

睁开眼睛，才发现他正躺在町田腿上。町田向庭院望着，四周悄无声息，樱花在暗夜里静静落下花瓣。赤楚伸出手，轻轻碰了碰他的下巴，“我梦到你了。”或许是酒精使然，他贪心地没有再用“先生”或者“您”，就像最寻常的恋人那样称呼着。

町田捉住他的手指放在唇边，低声问：“梦到什么？”

“秘密。”

“你有很多秘密吗？”

“很多，很多……但是，我都可以告诉你。”赤楚醉眼朦胧地笑，指尖从他唇上抚过，“对你，我没有秘密。”

町田一点一点地吻他的指尖，“那赤楚君可以告诉我，你和松岛小姐很熟悉吗？你们看起来关系很好的样子。”

赤楚迷蒙地回答：“加入剧团之后她就一直很关照我，别看松岛小姐心直口快，其实是个友善的人呢。”

“是吗……赤楚君似乎被很多人喜欢着，以后还会有更多人。”町田低下头去吻他的唇，轻轻地用牙齿啮咬，“我很害怕。”

从町田口中听到这句话有种不真实的感觉，赤楚有些喘不过气，搂住了他的脖子，急促道：“但我只喜欢——”话音未落，嘴唇就被町田狠狠地堵住，没有再让他说下去，接着一只手粗暴地解开衣扣，伸进了衣襟里。

风吹来几片花瓣，沾在他们的头发上，月亮沉下去了。

不知道为什么，今天的町田动作比昨晚更加凶狠，像是要把他的身体撕裂似的，赤楚痛得用指尖深深掐住町田的后背，在失去意识的最后一刻，听见町田低低地说：“真想把你藏起来啊……这么卑鄙的自己，让我觉得害怕。”

是充满了痛苦的声音。


	6. 六

赤楚的确如他所说，将全部的自己献给了町田，但町田没有因此感到安定，反而，那一颗雪亮的心更照出了他的不堪，让他越发地厌憎自己。他频频地想起小泽，那个总是看起来很悲伤的女人，还有那个从未向人提起的秘密，像幽灵一般又开始侵扰着他。

而随着《情人》声名远播，新的传闻也开始甚嚣尘上。一切大概起源于一篇登载在报纸上的评论，文章中说，《情人》作为复出之作，是一部完全町田式的作品，诸如清野才情大减，纯子遭人诬陷的情节，或许是町田自身经历的影射，而清野是全剧的灵魂，诸多细节都反映出，町田在创作时对他倾注了远甚于纯子的感情。

文章洋洋洒洒，对此做了详尽的分析，于是，扮演清野的赤楚也受到了超出预料的关注和审视，紧随其后便传出了关于町田和赤楚的不伦绯闻——以及大正八年的小泽之死。

两人之间的亲密往来，相差悬殊的资历与年龄，再加上那件旧闻，令人生出许多揣测，秋叶座也成了浅草的舆论焦点。《情人》依然每周如常上演，竹内在此事上并未表露太多看法，只是每场演出他都会默然坐在台下，直到谢幕终了才离开。

而赤楚沉浸在对町田的爱欲中，自动地将这些声音摒除在外，他只需要确认町田也对自己怀着同样的感情，至于其他人如何议论，他不在乎。

但是，町田却目力可见地消沉了下去。

“今晚还是不来吗？”赤楚问。

不久之前赤楚就搬到了町田在浅草郊区的住宅，和他一起生活，町田平时并不怎么出门，常常一整天都在家中伏案写作，除了首次公演，他也再没有看过任何一场《情人》。这样看，倒像是赤楚把他藏了起来。

“嗯，还有一些文稿要修改。”戴着眼镜的町田疲惫地扶着额头，微微闭着眼，唱片机里正放着那首《宵待草》。

每次听到这首歌，赤楚都觉得心中溢满了悲伤，他看着町田，似乎又回到了在伊香保第一次见到他的那个晚上——忧郁，苦闷，还有一种并不存在于当时的，自我放逐般的颓唐。

他从背后环住町田，脸颊贴在他的耳朵上，“你在害怕什么？别人怎么说，那是他们的事。”町田仍然闭着眼睛，赤楚见他不说话，没有再说什么，紧紧拥抱了他一下，便离开了。

秋叶座的成员们见到赤楚，没有流露出任何不寻常，仿佛从未听说过那件传闻。在幕布后候场时，松岛目视前方，微笑着说：“赤楚君今天看起来好像很不安。”

“是吗？可能最近有些累了吧。”

“赤楚君已经和清野融为一体了呢，”松岛轻声地说，“所以不需要担心，今天的演出也拜托了。”

幕布很快拉开，第一幕正式上演。因是夜景，台上只留了微弱的光，沉默的黑暗中，赤楚无意向台下一扫，在第一排最边缘的位置上，他看见了一双熟悉的眼睛。

“先生，此前我并没有见过您，虽然这样说或许很唐突，但我还是想告诉您，您的眼睛实在很美丽。”松岛的声音清冷婉转，隐含着低回的忧伤，“因为下雨而消失的今晚的月亮，如果能看到的话，一定就是您眼睛的形状吧。”

那个下雪的晚上，町田就是这样看着他。赤楚想起自己从来没有告诉过町田，他的眼睛其实也很美丽。在很早以前，赤楚就知道，在町田眼里，他先是清野，然后是赤楚卫二，最后才是赤楚卫。他也曾迫切地想寻求答案，町田究竟爱的是哪一个他，但现在，已经不需要再想了。

无论是赤楚卫二，还是清野，他都甘之如饴。

“第一次见到您那天，其实我原本想就此死去的，继续这样活着，就像一个人走在没有月亮的夜晚，但是，我看见了您的眼睛。”

在最后一晚，清野和纯子静静依偎在一起，没有怨憎，也没有悲伤，就像第二天的太阳会照常升起，他们还有明天一样。

“先生，您见过宵待草吗？那种只开在夜晚的花，明知道会死，依然还会盛开，我想像那样活着。”

他做出了一个决定。

故事最后一幕，清野倒在河鹿桥边，一条红线从手腕蜿蜒地流向河水，他的生命也随之悄然流逝而去，赤楚望着台下某一处地方，露出了一个浅浅的微笑。

谢幕时，赤楚先是对松岛和其他演员鞠躬致谢，然后向着观众席深深弯下腰，清晰而郑重地说：“很抱歉，接下来我说的话也许会让大家失望，但这是我自己做出的决定。今天是我作为主角出演的最后一场，请大家把今天看作是我对清野的告别吧，对于各位的厚爱，我非常感激，也十分惭愧。”

他停了一下，继续说道：“比起清野，还有其他更重要的人等我去追寻。”

台下一片哗然，海浪般的窃窃私语中，角落里的那个身影不知何时消失了。

赤楚回到后台，便看到竹内静坐在那里，无疑是在等他。还未开口，竹内已经直接问道：“是为了町田吧？”

他没有回答，但表情已经默认，“竹内先生，请原谅我的自私，我知道，最对不起的人应该是您。”

竹内沉默了很久，叹气道：“年轻人啊……虽然我并不赞同，但这是你的选择，我不会干涉，只是，町田真的会高兴吗？”

町田坐在黑暗的庭院中，赤楚从秋叶座回来，就看见他如枯木一样的背影。他想起了那个梦，不知为什么，忽然感到一阵畏怯，于是停在原地，没有叫他。

春天的夜晚，不知名的虫在草丛里鸣叫着，像颤抖的弦。町田听到赤楚的脚步声，知道他在背后，“今晚的表演很完美，你已经不需要我了。”

“先生，”赤楚急切地迈近一步，久违地称呼他，“我向您承诺过，我愿意为先生付出所有，我的一切都属于您。”

“我还记得你告诉我，希望这双眼睛可以一直看到好的风景，”町田还是那样寂寞地坐着，“不该让你看到丑陋的一面。”

“不！在我眼里，先生一直是美丽的，那些传闻之前我从未在乎过，今后也不会在乎，”赤楚望着他，目露哀伤，“请别丢下我，先生……”

町田终于转过身，“但它们会毁了你。——那座山，你也决定放弃了吗？”

彼此的目光在暗沉沉的夜里交汇于一处，赤楚看到他眼底的隐痛，像是烧到极致后的余烬。

“我们到此为止吧。”他说。


	7. 七

《情人》因为赤楚的退出暂时宣告停演，引发了种种新的猜测，但更多的是叹惋。他本可以借此拓开自己的演员生涯，然而在这里停滞不前，很可能会就此昙花一现，很快消失在观众视野中。

松岛替他惋惜，“赤楚君真的想好了吗？你还这么年轻，天赋又高，何必为了流言蜚语放弃机会。”

“松岛小姐有爱着的人吗？”赤楚微微笑了笑，“爱一个人就是这样的，会得到很多，但也会失去一些，有可能是自我，有可能是体面，不过没有什么是可惜的，只需要问自己，是不是愿意。”

如果可以，他甚至愿意为町田放弃那座山。只是，那一晚之后町田就彻底藏起了自己，仿佛人间蒸发，谁也不知道他去了哪里，竟和大正八年是相同的情形。

樱花的花期终了，只剩下绿叶，赤楚每天坐在庭院中，看着月亮从树上升起又落下，始终也没有等到他。赤楚不再出演其他新剧，渐渐连秋叶座也不再去，他的时间像是永远停在了那一天。

春天很快就要结束了。

竹内再次见到赤楚是在暮春的一个傍晚。他看着赤楚，又问了一遍那个问题：“这么做町田真的会高兴吗？”

赤楚低垂着眼睛，隔了一会儿才低声说：“但是，竹内先生，我不知道怎么办才好……我找不到他。”

“你们还真是一样固执。”竹内摇摇头，接着从公文包中取出一封信递给他，静静道：“看完这封信，再告诉我你的决定。”

打开信封，信纸竟有三页之多，信上毫不吝惜地用大篇文字称赞赤楚的灵性与天赋，笔墨详尽之极，几乎用文字将真实的赤楚呈现在纸上。

“……那孩子的眼睛，是与月亮一样至纯的宝物，如果有幸得此机缘，请务必珍视，勿使明珠蒙尘。”

落款町田启太。

那天下午，在他徘徊忐忑的时候，町田正在为他写这样的一封信。

犹如珠子般的眼泪断续落下，无法停止。在町田消失之后，赤楚第一次哭了出来。他深深地低下头，肩膀因为抽泣而不住发抖。

在町田眼里，他一直是那轮月亮。

“竹内先生，请帮我找到他，告诉他，让我再见他最后一面。”

偌大的东京，一个人消失在人群中就像一滴水汇入大海，不知流向何方，在蒸发之前，请让他同他好好地告别。

春天的最后一朵花凋谢的时候，竹内送来了一枚钥匙。赤楚站在位于上野的一家旅馆楼下，抬头看了一眼月亮。今晚是一轮满月。

打开房门，月光从窗户照进来，町田就站在那里。赤楚缄默地凝望着，将他背影的轮廓一点一点刻在心上。今夜之后，不会再有这样的时刻。

他忍住眼泪，向町田弯下腰，“先生。”

一双手伸向他，扶住了肩膀。赤楚慢慢直起身，模糊的视线里，町田用指尖摩挲着他的眼角，轻柔地拭去泪水，“怎么又哭了。”

像是贪图这一瞬间的亲密，他们无言地对望着，目光在彼此脸上流连，谁也没有继续说话。忽然，赤楚轻声笑了，指了指他的下巴，“胡茬已经长出来了。”町田愣了一下，也跟着笑了。

他们坐在窗底的榻榻米上，一起看天上的满月。赤楚说起自己小时候的事，有一次他很想养蝴蝶，于是在公园捡了一只青虫回家，第二天早晨父亲告诉他已经羽化了，结果等他兴奋地跑过去，发现青虫变成了飞蛾，根本不是蝴蝶。

“应该从那天起就开始讨厌飞蛾了吧。”提起这两个字，他还是忍不住皱了下眉，“不过，它们和蝴蝶一样，都是短暂的生命呢，想到这里，也觉得可怜起来了。”

“传说蜉蝣的寿命只有一天，汉语中有一个词用来形容它们，叫朝生暮死，很多东西都是这么短暂的。”町田低声说。

赤楚看向他的侧脸，“是不是还有一句话？‘蜉蝣朝生而暮死，尽其乐’，父亲和我讲过，他说，这句话的意思是，即使只能在世间活一天，也要尽情地快乐。”

“是……”町田转过头，手掌慢慢抚上他的脸，轻声说：“所以，有一个只能存在于今天的秘密，你可以替我保守吗？”

“——小泽是我害死的。”他听到町田用沉郁的声音说。

小泽或许的确是因为入戏太深才选择自杀，但并非是为町田，而是为另一个男人，一个有妇之夫。在小泽为这段不伦的感情万般痛苦时，她向町田倾诉了自己的故事，于是，《桔梗》便有了小泽的影子。借着角色的壳子，小泽任由自己无限地沉沦下去。自杀的前一晚，在谢幕之后，她找到町田，对他说：“町田先生，对您，我充满了感激，所以请不要为我惋惜，我并不后悔。”

那是她和町田的最后一句话，第二天晚上，小泽便在家中服药自尽，没有留下任何遗言。

町田低下身躯，把脸埋在掌心里，久久没有抬起头。赤楚抱住他的肩膀，感受到了他身上漫溢而出的悲伤，眼睛也跟着酸涩起来，胀得发痛。所以，这就是他不为自己辩解的原因，任凭语言的箭让自己遍体鳞伤，以此惩戒他曾经犯下的罪失。

赤楚明白了一切。

满月清冷的光辉怜悯地抚摸着町田的头发。

“但是，那是小泽小姐做出的选择，每个人都会为爱做出自己的选择，是好还是坏，在决定的那一刻心里就有了评判，别人的看法不算数的。”赤楚把脸贴在他的耳朵上，无悲无喜地说，“就像先生选择离开我。”

町田慢慢环抱住赤楚，“对不起。”有浅浅的眼泪流下来，滑过他的脖颈。赤楚眨了眨眼睛，拼命将眼泪逼回去，嘴角不住颤抖，但还在努力地笑，“从您口中听到这句话真是不习惯啊，如果这是今晚的最后一句话，是不是太奇怪了。”

町田忍不住低声一笑，他抬起通红的眼，声音还哽咽着，“赤楚君，还是像小孩子一样。”他再次紧紧抱住赤楚，在他耳边说：“谢谢你。”

“那座山，我会登上去看一看。”赤楚闭上了眼睛，泪水顷刻落下，“先生，我会永远记得您。”

这是他们的最后一晚。

朝生暮死，暮生朝死，日月就此轮替，等太阳升起，枯萎的、和血一样的宵待草会变成火焰，在心里一直燃烧着。


End file.
